


The Art of Seduction

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: cisgirl!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt seduces her stepfather</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Seduction

Kurt hates Kathryn. She doesn’t remember much about the woman who is technically her mother, but that’s probably because Kathryn left both Kurt and her father when Kurt was three. The thing she remembers most vividly is sitting by her dad on the couch as he clutched a torn piece of notebook paper to his chest, begging to someone over the phone before hanging up with a sigh. Her father had pulled her into his lap and pressed a kiss to her forehead before telling her that it was just going to be the two of them from then on. The only thing he really associates with the woman is a hazy sense of confusion, and she probably would have been neutral about the woman.

But then Burt met Elizabeth, a beautiful, caring woman who treated Kurt like a daughter. She can remember the first time Burt introduced her, it had been on her fourth birthday. Elizabeth had given her a copy of The Sound of music, and explained it was her favorite musical and that she hoped that maybe her and Kurt could watch it together. After Kurt had watched it, she fell in love with the woman. Burt, after having gained his daughter’s approval, proposed to Elizabeth and the two were married by the end of the year.

Kurt loved Elizabeth like one can only love a mother, because, in her eyes, Elizabeth was her mother. She took care of her when she was sick, taught her how to pa piano and how to bake cookies, talked to her about which boys in her class she thought were cute. When Elizabeth died in a car accident, Kurt had been inconsolable for months. And when May came a few month’s later, Kathryn had called to offer her condolences to Burt. Kurt remembers holding the phone to her ear and being disinterested in everything that she had to say until-“Do you want to come visit me in Los Angeles? You could come next week and spend Mother’s Day with your real mom.” And after that, Kurt had hung up the phone and politely informed her father that she wanted nothing to do with that woman.

But her dad’s going on an extended vacation with Carole and she’s being sent to spend the summer with her mother. Finn, luckily, had family in Ohio that he was staying with. Burt had refused to let Kurt stay with someone else after her mother invited her. So, Kurt’s stuck in Los Angeles for the summer. She wanders over to baggage claim, looking for Kathryn but not finding her in the crowd.

“Excuse me?” Kurt turns around to find a gorgeous man, late thirties to early forties Kurt guesses, standing behind her. “Kurt Hummel?” She nods. “Hi, I’m Blaine, your mom sent me?”

“Oh, hi. How do you know Kathryn?”  
Blaine looks confused for a moment. “…I’m married to her?”

“Oh. I…I didn’t know she ever remarried,” she says dumbly.

A flash of something crosses Blaine’s face, but it’s gone before Kurt has a chance to identify it. “Well, let’s go grab your bags and then we can go grab some lunch.”

The bed in Kurt’s room is comfortable and she sinks down into it with a groan. She’s jetlagged and full from lunch and just wants to take a nap. Just as she’s sliding under the covers, the door creaks open.

“Kurt? Baby, I missed you so much,” Kathryn exclaims as she rushes over to engulf her daughter in a hug.

Kurt tries to smile, but can’t. “Thanks. I’m going to take a nap if that’s alright?”

Kathryn’s smile doesn’t budge. “Of course. We’ll chat when we go shopping tomorrow.”

By the time Kurt and Kathryn are finished shopping, she’s ready to strangle the other woman. Kurt prides herself on her fashion sense and her ability to dress herself well, and Kathryn keeps shoving tacky miniskirts into her face. She’s horrified when the woman buys herself a leather miniskirt.

When they return home, Kurt locks herself into her bedroom, needing to get away for a few hours. She emerges for dinner, and finds that Kathryn has gone out for the evening.

“Just you and me, I guess,” Blaine says as he sets the table. “I hope you like Italian?”

Kurt nods, sliding into one of the chairs. She’s surprised at how much she gets along with Blaine, considering he’s married to Kathryn and that’s a sure sign that he probably has no taste. But she finds herself laughing at most of what he says and finding an unlimited supply of things to talk about.

Her budding friendship with Blaine seems to be the only redeeming thing about Kurt’s summer. Kathryn seems to be gone most of the time; Kurt’s really not sure where. To be fair, though, neither does Blaine.

Kurt doesn’t think that Blaine’s too concerned about it; she’s woken up more than once to her mother yelling at him about something before leaving, slamming the door behind her. After a particularly vicious rant of hers, Kurt asks Blaine if everything’s okay; she might not like her mother, but she likes Blaine, and she hopes she’s not putting a strain on their relationship.

“Yeah. She’s just…always like that,” Blaine tells her.

 

Halfway through the summer, Kathryn announces that she and her ‘girls’ are going on a road trip. She offers no other details before she takes off, saying she’ll be back in two weeks.

Kurt decides she’s going to use that time to figure out why Blaine’s married to such a horrible woman. The task turns out to be easier than she expected; when she asks Blaine that first night, he just tells her.

“It was just a casual thing, I guess, but then she told me she was pregnant. By the time I figured out she wasn’t, I’d already agreed to marry her.”

“Why don’t you get a divorce?”

Blaine shrugs. “Seems like a lot of effort.” He pauses for a moment. “She’s not really around much. This summer is the most I’ve seen of her since we got married, actually.”

“Don’t you want a chance to find someone else, though?” Kurt asks. “Or, like, is the sex you guys have enough?” she adds on, blushing.

Blaine huffs out a laugh at that. “I’m pretty sure I’m crossing a line by telling you this, but I haven’t had sex with your mom in a long time.”

“So, are you just not having sex anymore?” Kurt knows she should shut up, but she genuinely wants to know.

“Pretty much.”

“Don’t you miss it?”

“I guess. I only really miss it when I meet someone I’m really attracted to, I guess.”

“Are you really attracted to anyone right now?”

Blaine looks at her and shifts in his seat, looking uncomfortable. “Now that is crossing a line,” he tells her before turning back to the movie they’d put on.

Here’s the thing about Kurt; she doesn’t often want things. There have only been one or two times that she’s ever wanted something so badly that it hurts. And there have been plenty of things she has vehemently not wanted, especially this summer: she hadn’t wanted to come to Los Angeles, she hadn’t wanted to have to see her mother, she hadn’t wanted to miss out on the plans her friends in Ohio had made.

But now, looking at Blaine, she wants. She wants him so badly, wants him to touch her, wants to taste him, wants to find out what he looks like when he comes. She wants to find out what his lips feel like on hers, wants to be able to feel his muscles moving under his skin.

And goddammit, she’s going to get it.

Kurt’s never actually seduced someone, so she’s not sure where to start. Eventually, she decides that wandering around the house nearly naked is a good starting point. She proves herself to be right the next morning.

Kurt’s standing by the stove, making pancakes, wearing a thin white tee-shirt and a pair of panties that sit right above the crease where her ass cheeks meet her thighs. She can practically feel Blaine’s eyes on her when he comes into the kitchen. When she turns around to greet him, she notices that his face is slightly flushed and gives herself a mental pat on the back.

“I made breakfast,” she says. Blaine nods and busies himself setting the table. When they sit down to eat, Kurt makes sure to lick the syrup off of her fingers as pornographically as she can.

The next plan in her step is to tease him with touch. She starts brushing up close to him when they pass by each other in the hall, and when they watch movies she sits closer to him, letting their legs press against each other. Once she gains the confidence to, she starts letting her fingers graze his lower back, or his inner thighs; she’s always careful to leave those touches fleeting, though.

She gets stuck coming up with a next step. Blaine’s out for the afternoon, so she decides to take a long, hot shower to relax and brainstorm. Kurt finds her mind wandering, though, and soon she’s imagining what it’ll feel like when she finally gets Blaine to fuck her. She thinks about how big his dick is, wonders if he takes the time to engage in foreplay. She pictures Blaine looking up at her as he licks at her clit and slides one of her hands down to her crotch. She rubs at her clit and moans. When she moves her fingers in between her legs, she’s not surprised to find that she’s wet. Just as she’s about to slide a finger inside of herself, she hears Blaine coming home. She considers stopping, but then remembers that Blaine will be able to hear her from the living room.

She teases at her clit a bit before sliding her finger into herself. Deciding that she needs more, she thrusts another one inside. Kurt doesn’t even try to stop the moans that come tumbling out of her mouth as she fucks herself on her fingers. She uses her free hand to rub at her clit, and all too soon she can feel her pussy tightening around her fingers as she comes, swearing so loudly that she’s sure Blaine hears her.

Turning off the water, she wraps herself in a towel and exits the bathroom. She passes through the living room and can tell that Blaine overheard her by the throw pillow thrown over his lap and the way he’s staring a little too intently at the TV.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in,” she says before flitting away to her room.

They’re sitting on the couch watching some comedy when one of the male characters starts to jerk off.

“Does it ever get old, having to take care of all your urges yourself?” Kurt asks, moving in a tiny bit closer.

“I-“

“Don’t you ever miss having someone underneath you? Or on top of you? Hearing them react to you touching them?” she continues, climbing on top of him.

“Kurt,” Blaine warns.

“C’mon Blaine,” she whines, grabbing one of his hands and sliding it down the front of her shorts. “I’m so wet for you, Blaine. Don’t you want to fuck me?” she asks, grinding against his palm. “Please.”

“Fuck,” Blaine bites out, pushing Kurt onto her back before pulling her shorts off. “Fucking tease,” he tells her, rubbing his thumb up against her clit. “You want me to fuck you?” When she nods, he moves his face in between her legs, and god, none of her fantasies could have prepared her for how good his tongue feels licking around her hole before moving to suck at her clit. She moans when he works two fingers into her. Feeling herself get close, she buries her fingers into his hair, but then he’s pulling away.

“Gunna fuck you so good,” he promises, pulling his pants off. He climbs on top of her and kisses her hard on the mouth. His lips are wet, Kurt notices, and when she realizes that they’re wet from her she feels an unexpected spike of arousal rush through her. Before she has a chance to tell Blaine to get a move on, she feels the head of his cock pushing into her.

“Yes,” she moans, as he fucks into her. Kurt just lays there and takes it, letting him pound into her as she watches him move in top of her. She notices a drop of sweat run down his neck and is overcome with a desire to lick it from his skin.

“So tight,” Blaine grunts, moving his hips faster. “So fucking sexy.” He moves one of his hands, and the light pressure he puts on her clit is enough to tip her over the edge.

Blaine watches as Kurt’s back arches as she comes, and as soon as she’s writhing through the aftershocks of her orgasm, he grabs onto her hips and pounds into her, almost feeling bad for how rough he’s being. However, any guilt he might feel is soon washed away when he comes with a groan inside of her.

Panting, he lets himself lay down on her, careful not to rest all of his weight on her.

Kurt lets out a content little hum. “See what you’re missing out on staying married to her?” she teases.

Blaine lets out a small laugh. “Mmm, thank you for showing me the light. How shall I ever repay you?”

“Oh, I’m sure I can think of something,” Kurt says airily, moving her hips slowly against his. She’s only got so much time left until she returns to Ohio, and she fully intends to make the most of it.


End file.
